6 sentences drabble conpiration - Team Crafted
by Kurumaka
Summary: Pairing will include as such: Skylox, Merome, SetoSolace, DeadMU ie.
1. Ty's touch - Skylox

Ty's touch always sent tingles throughout Sky's body.

He loved them, the small shudders up his spine. He would often hold Ty's hand and tell him how cold it was, but the brunet would always just say it was fine, that it was just the way he was.

Sky would smile and hold it in both of his hands trying to warm it anyway, even though it never worked.

Ty's body would never be warm, ever again.

But he would always let Sky do what he wanted, if it made him feel good, curling his translucent tail around the taller brunet's waist as he held his hand.


	2. Jason's love - DeadMU

Jason loved space.

Everyone knew that. The brunet would always be talking about how he'd land on a new planet that no one ever had before and how he'd claim it in the name of his Stars.

No one questioned the absoluteness f his dream. No one even thought he might like something more than the space.

That's why no one ever noticed the small looks of admiration aimed at Ty.


	3. Regret - Merome

There were days that Mitch honestly thought their relationship was a big joke.

Jerome often joked about it in videos. Mitch, of course, played along, even if it did hurt inside.

Ian and Quentin and pretty much everyone at this point was using #Merome. It pissed him off as much as Ty's foot did Ty or Fish did Quentin.

Everyone was already taking it as a funny joke, the fangirls were going crazy and it make Mitch sad.

He regretted ever telling the guys that he and Jerome started dating.


	4. Mitch's smile - Merome

Mitch's smile was always different.

He smiled triumphally whenever they would win the Hunger deens.

He smiled slyly whenever he thought up a prank on one of their friends.

He smiled cheerily whenever they would play a minigame with their friends.

He smiled goofily whenever he would screw something up, scratching the back of his neck, chuckling.

Mitch had a lot of smiles, but one was just for Jerome; a soft, loving smile that the Canadian gave him while saying 'I love you' or when they cuddled.


	5. Thunderstorms and cuddles - Skylox

"Ah!" Ty bolted up in his bed in cold sweat. The roar of thunder had him panting slightly and wrapping his arms around himself.

He scooped up the blanket and slowly trudged out of the room and down the hallway, to the last door on the left.

He knocked gently, then harder, until a very disheveled Sky with a nice bed head didn't open the door, looking him up and down.

"Can I maybe sleep with you today?" Ty asked gently, bringing the blanket closer and trudging inside when Sky moved to give him room to enter.

"Sure," the taller brunet smirked, crawling back into the bed where Ty was already seated and hugging him from behind, whispering "Goodnight," before falling asleep.


	6. Sickness and nurse - SetoSolace

"Come on! Do I really need to feed it to you?" Brice asked, tapping a spoon against a bowl of chicken soup.

Seto just wordlessly nodded, pulling the blanket further up his body, hiding his red neck. He would've blushed when Brice really started feeding him spoofulls of the soup, but his cheeks were already red from the cold.

He finished the soup in a few minutes, with Brice giggling in between and taking the spoon away from him occasionaly.

"Go to sleep," Brice whispered as he leaned down to kiss his forehead, "You'll get better in no time."


	7. Why? - Merome

Why?  
Weren't the Merome jokes enough already?  
Why did Mitch have to hurt him this way too?  
Why did Adam even agree to it? Wasn't he supposed to know better?  
Was toying with some fangirls really worth shattering his heart?


	8. Vine - Merome

Jerome pushed inside the room as soon as the doctors left and deemed it fine for him.

He sat into the chair next to the bed where his best friend laid, a white blanket covering his body and tubes running into his arms.

The Canadian was looking at him with sparkling chocolate eyes, a soft smile on his lips.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Jerome asked, shaking his head as he ran his hand through his fur.

Mitch's smile widened and he chuckled.

"I did it for the vine."


	9. A joke - Mitch's POV - Merome

"We need this for buttons…"

"Mitch."

"Yis?"

"…I love you… what?"

"You do? Hashtag Merome?"

"Hashtag Merome."

"Hashtag Merome!"

Why?

Why did Jerome have to be this cruel?

Mitch let the tears roll down his cheeks, not even trying to hide them as he gazed at the blurry profile picture that Jerome set to his Skype. That picture was taunting him.

Didn't Jerome realize how much it hurt?

Why did this have to be just a sick joke?


	10. A joke - Jerome's POV - Merome

"Mitch?"

"We need this for buttons…"

"Mitch."

"Yis?"

"…I love you… what?"

"You do? Hashtag Merome?"

"Hashtag Merome."

"Hashtag Merome!"

It just… slipped out. Before he could even comprehend it.

He rolled with it, making it into a joke that Mitch started.

But now, sitting alone after the recording, he couldn't stop the tears rolling down his cheeks.

A joke.

That's what it was, and always would be.


	11. Jerome's teeth - Merome

Jerome's teeth.

Mitch was fascinated by them.

The way they could tear apart a fish even with its bones, but could so gently nip at his ear.

He loved it when he and Jerome would kiss and the Bacca got so into it that he forgot to be careful and cut Mitch's lip. Jerome always flooded him with apologies, but he didn't mind it in the first place.

Most of all, he loved it when Jerome would bite down on his shoulder harshly to muffle his sounds as he came.

There would always be marks that wouldn't fade for days, sometimes even weeks.

Mitch loved them.

They were like a brand, and marked Mitch as Jerome's.

He loved the feeling that he belonged to the Bacca.


	12. Worry - Skylox

Ty shook his head, turning the camera on as they were left alone in the call, their recording session over.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ty asked, concern clearly tailoring his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Adam mumbled, flashing him a small smile as he reassured the brunet, "Just a headache now."

"Dude, if anything worsens, call me, okay?" he demanded. "I have no problem coming over right now."

"You're overreacting," Adam waved his hand dismissively, making Ty pout.

"Seriously, dude, I worry about you," Ty said as he ended the call, shaking his head at Adam's stubbornness to **not** make them worry.


	13. Two months - Skylox

He clutched the paper tightly, scrunching it between his fingers as he reread what he knew was there again and again.

Ty's concerned gaze never left him, silently asking if he was okay.

He wasn't; the papers said two months.

Two months before his brain would be overtook by the tumor.

He bit his lip, balling the paper and throwing it into the bin as he looked up at his best friend.

He didn't want to worry him.


End file.
